


Initial D : Roads Of The Sky

by Farhanzgundam



Category: Initial D, Love - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farhanzgundam/pseuds/Farhanzgundam
Summary: The soul of the people racing never died even after Project D has fulfilled their objective. as the time goes by, racers began showing up and battles of touge still being enjoyed to this day. Reiji Shiromu, a boy who doesn't know much about anything will make a new legend with his R32 and need to manage being in a new student in Uranohoshi and many challengers ahead.





	1. The Awakening

What is is that i always searched for in my life, is it thrill of wanting to be something or being someone that important to others. Mine was nothing but i felt that is okay, you’re still found the ways that you could express that emotion of yourself. In the end, the result of you having the courage to move your legs was already considered a feat.

For me, i was limited of usage of my body due to me having a very weak body as child. I never hung out with anyone nor i have the courage to do so. But i found something that was intrigued me when I was little. It was involving cars and mountain passes that I always remembered for years. My first experience with them was when I was jogging in the morning.

The car was powerful and fast in the corner, the legend has it that the roar of the engine was heard in the mountains. The car have fought many battles but the car has disappeared and the people never saw the car again. The car now remained mystery and also a myth.

**XXX**

**(Chiba Prefecture)**

In the mountain pass, a sound of tires screeching and the sound of frogs could be heard from afar, the sound of the engine of the car was passing by. A boy was doing his normal running exercise up in the mountain, he will always do it in the morning, he was wearing a watch as the watch indicated that it was 04:30 AM in the morning. He was wearing a jacket that covered his face.

**“Just a bit more.”** the boy exclaimed in his head, he continued to jog even though his feet tells him to stop. He then heard something was coming very very fast. He then saw the light from the car was coming really fast. The boy moves out from the way out to the guardrail. He then saw a car was speeding in high speed.

The car was a Toyota AE86 Trueno, the AE86 was a coupe and has rear spoiler behind it. He has never seen cars go that fast before. Is people usually drive that fast or is he just imagining? He then saw the hairpin that was coming. The boy was running towards the hairpins to warn the driver but the driver quickly drifts through the hairpin. The boy couldn't believe what he has seen. How did a car move like that and what is the secret?

But he removed what just happen in his mind right now because he was just focusing his jogging session probably his last time jogging here because he was going to move out from the city . his dad was going to move to Tokyo because he got a new job there as an architect.

He then stops near the hillclimb of the pass and he found a vending machine. He got money to spend and bought a bottle of water. He then looked down upon the city that he was known for his life. He’s going to leave this place in a couple of hours. He then reminded of the car that passed by. He knew it was an AE86 but he only knew them due to reading one of a car magazine that he found in his house.

He looked at the body he is, his body was a bit skinny but due to him having weak body as a child, it was hard for him to gain a bit muscles and he ran out of stamina really quickly. He smiled and hopes that in Tokyo, he would find a way that his body could grow the way he wanted it to be. Reiji has

“Alright then, i’ll have to come back to this city again because I promised someone that i have to returned here. All right, Numazu. I will come back!” the boy roared from the top as the birds fly off from the mountains.

**XXX**

**(Years later)**

**(Chiba Prefecture)**

**(Numazu)**

“Hey Hey! Hey Reiji Wake up, we’re already here.” a voice of a man was heard in his ears, he woke up from his sleep. Now the boy grows into a something that he wanted to be even though its not his ideal self but it was good enough for him. He finally gain quite a muscles and his stamina was already improving. His hair was brown but his bangs that covered his left eye was red. He also wore a necklace around his neck.

He quickly gets out from the car, he looked at his new house that was a bit middle class house but was enough for him. He goes to the streets that he was on and it was really different than the other one he used to have. He heard some family bought their old house so they bought a new one.

He then looks at the streets was also different than his old one. He then noticed that there was a huge space in his house on the right. He was confused why there missing space, maybe for the car. He entered the house and he saw fairly decent house, there’s a kitchen,bathroom, living room. The place was ok but they haven’t put anything in place yet.

“Reiji, we’re going to place our things that we have in Tokyo in here. Help out with this.” the father was talking as Reiji saw his father holding through the things and help out setting them up. The wind blowing and the sun shines, yes this is home like he remembered.

**XXX**

**(Next Day)**

Reiji was walking around the city to see what’s new in the town that he used to live in. the place was massively different, some of the buildings that he used to know are gone and changed. The city didn’t change that much but he did. He now wearing black jacket with a hoodie.

Reiji the spotted there people who have school uniforms. He also saw that some of the girls that was entering the schools. He then saw the school in full view, they are quite huge and some of the sakura petals signaling spring season has come. The feeling of the wind, the sakura petals falling, he has returned to the city.

“Hey do you need something?” a voice was heard by Reiji. As he turned around, he saw someone unexpected. He saw a boy wearing a white shirt and brown pants, The boy was a bit messy blonde hair. He has a medium build and has brown eyes.

“Sena?” Reiji realized who he was by the characteristics itself even the boy that was in front of him also realized it. “Reiji?”. Both of them high fived. “Can’t believe it’s you man! Why are you the one that uniform? Don’t tell me you’re sneaking into their school?” Reiji was excited that he met familiar face in his old town. “As a matter of fact, I do attend this school now due to having low applicants, the Uranohoshi school decided to do co-ed to risen more applicants into the school.”

“Co-ed?” Reiji was confused. “Means that boys could applied to this school as well. Uranohoshi was once all-girl school but now guys could applied here and study here too.” Sena informed, Reiji’s mind was peaked with interest but he needs to see his option first to where will he be studying at. It might be fun because Sena was here and both of them could hang out again like old times.

He heard something ringing inside his pocket, he pulled out his phone and it was a text from his dad that he found a car for him to use. A month earlier, Reiji received his driver’s license and his father decided that he would buy him a new car for getting his driver’s license. In the text, his dad said that they will meet at the junkyard for Reiji’s new car.

“Who is it?” Sena asked and Reiji puts his phone back in his pocket and puts it back into his pocket. Reiji puts his hood in. “Sorry, got to go to meet my dad.” the bell of the school also rang, meaning that Sena has to go to class before he gets in the detention. “Yeah, see ya later.” said Sena as he goes to class. He doesn’t want to be late

**XXX**

**(Junkyard)**

The boy was confused as hell when he located where he was supposed to meet with his dad. He saw only empty cars without any engines. He even saw people were going to see the cars that was damaged, they might salvage the parts or rebuild the car.

“Hey Kid, kept ya long enough?” Reiji’s father came from the office of the owner. “Dad, the cars here are old and the engine was empty too. Why are we here anyway?” Reiji pouted. “The car isn’t here yet, you could explore the junkyard for a while until then.” his dad replied, Reiji was walking around the junkyard while waiting, he spotted some Nissan 350z, Toyota AE86, and some Silvia’s. He might have wanted an AE86 but what if his dad’s pick is even better car than an AE86. let’s just hope he did pulled out an 86 but he could trolled him with an 85.

He suddenly saw something that might interest him the moment he saw, he then looked at a Nissan Skyline GTR R32 with a white body. The car didn’t have a rust on it, just a bit of dust in. the car was pretty good condition even though it was in the junkyard. The car has black rims on the wheels, at the back, the GTR had a ducktail spoiler and the “Skyline” logo is gone but the “GTR” logo is still there. Reiji was standing there clueless of what he feels about this car.

Reiji felt like he was seeing that he was looking for a long time, he wanted this car but what if his dad didn’t liked the car? Well at least he could try to convince him to buy him this. The R32 was something that he was considering to drive but never came across his mind that he’s going to ride one due to R32’s weight being too heavy.. His father came back to him. “Hey the cars ready, let’s go.” his dad said.

“Dad, can i have this one?” Reiji points at the GTR that he found. His father was in shocked seeing that GTR. he encountered this GTR before but he kept his ground so Reiji wouldn’t worry about the car that he wants. “Alright, I'll see what I can do.” his dad said as he goes to one of the workers on the junkyard to buy the GTR.

Reiji was happy that this is his first car that his father bought him. Reiji suddenly get called by someone on his phone but it was unregistered number from his phone. **“Hello, who’s this?” “Hey dude, do you know my voice?”.** **“Sorry, I don't know a person who suddenly missed called someone.”** he still unsure who he was talking to but he’ll see if he can go somewhere with this. **“It’s me man, Kogami Sakumoto. The dude that tag old warehouses with you, Sena, and Raito. I used the old number of yours to call and it seems to be working perfectly.”**

**“Kogami? Ohh. Kogami, it’s been a while. How are you doing man?”** Reiji was happy that he managed to connect with his friends again, Sena who is now in the co-ed in Uranohoshi school while he is now talking to another one, maybe he can go to the third one. **“Yeah, i’ve been pretty doing good myself. I’m staying with my dad in Numazu now, currently studying in Uranohoshi now.”** Kogami explained. **“So you went to the same school as Sena did. How about Raito, Is he in Uranohoshi too? “** Reiji brought it up Raito. Raito’s voice is a bit unsure but he had to keep his friend from being upset.

**“He’s with us but he rarely talks to us now due to him being in second year now. But nice seeing an old voice but i’ll keep you up to date if anything happens. See ya later.”** he hangs up the phone and he looks back at GTR and he felt that this car suits him but why? Why is this car give him a sensation that he never felt before? It might have been a fluke but he still sure he wanted this one.

**XXX**

**(Afternoon)**

Reiji was taking the R32 for a bit, he drove the car to the beach and he parked in the parking lot near the supermarket. He then remembers this beach particularly. He looked at the horizon, he finally made it back to the city that he grew up with. This is also the place where he made a promise to someone that he has returned. He then remembered the voices of the people that he has left behind to pursue better health in Tokyo.

**“You shouldn’t be ashamed for being who you are. You have to fight against your fate, you don’t want to be weak forever, right?”**

**“If you kept whining about your useless body, then your always going to be that way for the rest of your life.”**

**“Promise me that you will return to us, I don't want a maybe for an answer. I wanted you to answer this in honesty so we could see each other again.”**

Reiji smiled and looked at the sky, he was really happy. Then he heard a splash noise, he came to the noise and to his shock saw a 2 girls were in the water, it’s still April and suddenly they decided to go having a swim. The first one has a long dark red hair, wearing a blue swimsuit.

The other one was wearing a school uniform, same color as Sena but it was for girls wear. She has an orange hair and a pink eyes. After helping them get to the shore, He grabbed two towels from his car, he gave it to them and both of them wrapped it around them.

“Why in the hell both playing in the water anyway?” he asked one of them. “I was going home from school then suddenly she was going to jump in the water but I stopped her but she insisted to go and then we fell into the water.” the orange girl said, he looked at the girl with a dark red hair.

“Where are you from?” Reiji asked the mysterious dark haired girl. “I-I'm from Tokyo.” “Tokyo huh? Same as me then.” both of them were shocked that he was from Tokyo as well. “Both of you are from Tokyo? Are both of you know about school idols?” the dark red haired girl didn’t know what the orange girl was talking about same as Reiji.

“What are you talking about?” both Reiji and the red haired said in unison. “Huh?” it was really awkward moment for her to ask this question to them. “Both of you didn’t know anything about school idols?” she was surprised that both of them didn’t know anything about school idols. “Are they like famous?” dark red haired asked. “Of course they are! They performing super famous and have even performed at the Dome.” the orange haired said.

“Tokyo Dome?” Reiji asked if it was the place that girl was first referencing. “Yes Tokyo Dome.”

Reiji heard about the orange haired girl saying of being born normal in to this planet normal and why she wanted to follow the footsteps of the Idol group of Tokyo called u’s, he heard of this before, supposed to be a big deal in Tokyo also managed to save their school from being closed down. She also told them something about being absorbed in something that you loved which Reiji really liked about er saying it.

“Thank you.” said the red haired. “Huh?” “Your story just now encourages me to do my best.” the red haired said. “Really?” the orange girl was surprised by the red haired response, she never thought that he could convince anyone but she did it. “Yeah, I hope you could become a school idol.” the red haired reassured the person that she met right now. “Thanks! Oh, my name is Chika Takami. I’m a second year at Uranohoshi girls high school on that hill though the school now is co-ed due to low applicant’s but there is only a couple of guys in there so is still have more girls than guy.” she gives a bit of information about the new school system of co-ed which Reiji listening. She also points the school in the hills that she mentioned.

“How about you?” Chika asked Reiji who was surprised being asked by her. “Names Reiji Shiromu, 3rd year.” the girl with the red haired goes forward while covering with her towel. “We’re in the same grade, then. My name is Riko Sakurauchi, i go to..” those words that was about to say was really surprised Reiji himself. “Otonokizaka High school.” Reiji then remembered the saying of someone mentioning that place as well.

**“I'm from Otonokizaka High School, Nyaa.”**

It’s like the feeling of deja vu but he remembered it clearly, it was the same school no doubt about it. He smiled, maybe coming here wasn’t a bad idea after all. But he needs to leave.

“Alright then, i’ll see ya guys later. It’s already running late and i have to come home or my dad will surely scold me.” Reiji said as he leaves the scene. Chika and Riko waved goodbye to him as he going back to his car.

Reiji left the scene and but he looks back at them and smiled, he met new people and he might encounter old ones too even from his past. Reiji definitely try to roam the city a bit more until he had enough. He then hear something beeping inside his pocket, it was a pager that he had since he was a child and was still in a good condition till this day but it wasn’t his pager but his phone. It’s probably his dad calling him.

“I guess I should just go home, exploring could be done any day if i wanted to.”

**XXX**

**(Night)**

A night has fallen in Numazu, as the city lights began to lit up and the people started to go home, Sena was already at his home, his home is a big house near the hills. The house has 2 floors and 2 garages. The house design was a combination of an old and newer designs. He enters his house and the house was clean as always.

“I’m home.” he said as he removed his shoes before entering his house. He then saw a man in the house. The man wearing a white polo shirt and wearing jeans. He also has the same hair as Sena but the man has spiky hair. The man was very famous due to his reputation and many photos of him in racing circuits. He was Keisuke Takahashi, a member of a legendary team called Project D.

“Hey kid. How’s school?” said Keisuke who was waiting for Sena to return. “Not much per say but i ran into an old friend of mine.” Sena answered, peeking out Keisuke interest. “Reiji’s here now. I guess he came back to his hometown as he always wanted.” Sena pointed out. “ I see, it's been a while since both of you met each other. Your mom is still outside, i will pick her up. Is there anything you want?” Keisuke asked his son if he wants anything. “Could you bought me a lemon juice for me?” “Sure, be good in the house or I'll smack you.”

Sena nodded as he understood, Keisuke went off from the house and leaving Sena in the house. Sena goes to his room and open his laptop. He was trying to get a job done Sena then got a message from his phone, it was from Kogami. He opens the text that he receives.

“Hey dude, want to see the race in the Tsubaki Line.”

Those are the texts that were sent but Sena ignored the text, he doesn’t have time for it and he still working on something in his laptop. Little did he know that something was coming from the region that will be taking place here in his new home.

**XXX**

**Initial D: Heaven’s Road**

**Chapter 1**

**The Awakening**

**XXX**


	2. The Search of The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji is training on the Tsubaki Line in order for him to get used to the road that he once knew but never drove using newly acquired GTR Skyline R32 'R32 Ace'. In middle of this, a force from other prefecture has come and in search of the 'R32 Ace'. What is their purpose and why? This event will lead Reiji meeting and fighting a legacy that is left behind many years ago.

(Numazu)

(Tsubaki Line)

In the line, people were sitting around and seeing the cars in the place. The place was full of street cars consist of Japanese cars and some even a couple of outside of japan such as BMW, and more. People back then used to race in the mountain pass was really having a blast of their life, challenging corners and fighting against another person on the corners and this is still has many people racing in the mountains till this day.

This was also influenced by many drivers of the past, cemented the culture of drifting in the mountains. A boy who was in the parking lot of the line, he was looking around the place for potential racer to target but he still found all of them was stronger than him so he won’t mess with them today. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, he has short blonde hair but a bit whiter and has a medium build body.

“Looks like my target isn’t here, I'll probably just wasting my time here. Hey Mikio!, we’re going home.” the boy shouted to another one of the boys, another boy who has the same color of hair, the hair is longer and in need of shaving the hair was covering both of his eyes. He was wearing a grey polo shirt and shorts. 

“Shirio-nii! couldn’t we just wait a minute? Luckily the car appeared out of nowhere.” Mirio tried to reasoned with his older brother while Mikio waited for their target to appear while sitting in a hood of the car. The car was a black Subaru WRX STI, the car’s appearance might look like it’s just a stock car but the car has been tuned properly. “No, we can’t let Aunt May and Uncle Rick waiting too long.” Mirio though wanted to see more if there is going to be a race going, agreed and both of them started to enter the Subaru until they saw a light coming from the other side of the mountain.

They were very fast and the sound of the car tires screeching. They were already here, they were many cars appeared outside of the Tsubaki territory. Everyone is preparing of unwanted guest, this is their own turf so they have to be cautious. The people that entered has very powerful cars but in front was a cerulean Nissan Silvia S13 and the car was not a joke either. It was proper drifting machine, the Silvia has rear wing spoiler, the rims was RAYS Gram Lights 57 CR, the front and the back bumper were rocket bunny bumpers.

All of those cars parked in the parking lot of the line, everyone was ready for anything that could happen at any moment, then a person came out from the Silvia. The man was at the age of 27 and wearing yellow shirt and jeans, has a black short hair. Some of them were also appeared to be top guys of their team.

“Hello and sorry to interrupting. I heard there is a very good driver in this area and we came here to do a friendly match.” the man said. Some of the crew was ready to step up for the challenge while the others were arguing. Shirio and Mikio observed the team that came here and they saw some of the teams car and they saw the team’s van and there was a name of it. The name was High Flows. Both of them were surprised and puzzled by that name. The High Flows were teams that was in development on the streets of new racing scene on the mountains. The team was from Tokyo, doing expedition to test their skills in newer mountain lines. They also heard that they’re main driver was a quite popular in Nagano prefecture.

“Let us introduce ourselves, we are The High Flows, a team from Nagano. Is this the famous Tsubaki Line that made Project D the stuff of legends?” the man asked all of the drivers in the area. One of the drivers steps forward. He was wearing a dark polo shirt with a shirt underneath, a black shoes. He was in the age of 21 years old. He has a dark brown hair.

“Nio Kosuke, never knew one of the famous racers from Nagano to arrive like this.Tell me why are you here exactly.” the man asked Nio who answered with a chuckle, he was particularly new in the area but he’ll play it off for a while. “Well we’re here just to hold a practice session on this course, it’s a very easy request isn’t it?” Nio asked. The man was smiling, it’s a bit rare since they saw another racer outside of their territory came here for awhile, might as well see them in action rather than doing nothing.

“Alright, we’ll let you guys use our course but you're here also for other reason than practice session. Am i correct?” the man asked again. “Yeah, we’re here in search of the so-called “R32 ACE”.” Nio answered. Everyone was murmuring about the revelation. The people were skeptical and don’t believe there is a driver in Tsubaki that had an R32 due being AWD and hard to control. Shirio and Mikio was given hints of their target as well. “R32 ACE?” both in their head in unison.

“An R32?” The man was confused. “Yeah, i wanted to recruit him and you must Kyoma Nomuro right? The leader of Garage 54 team of this area. I heard you have best many great opponents in this course. Would you like to race with me for a couple of rounds?” Nio suggested. Kyoma turns around and preparing his car. The car was yellow Nissan 370z, it was equipped with spoiler that has the same color as his car, the front bumper was Polyurethane front bumper, the rims was bronze color. “I’ll beat you on first one.” Kyoma issuing a challenge to this new arrival and Nio decided to go to his car as well.

Meanwhile, Shirio and Mikio was sure that was it, the R32 that was mentioned as “R32 ACE” was indeed that they were looking for. But both of them has to search for the person that had the signature of the R32 in the area.

“Come on. Let’s go home, we’ll investigate whatever those guys saying the truth or not.”Shirio said as he enters his subaru, Mikio just looking at the cars, the adrenaline is there and he wanted to get a piece of the action but he went inside his big brothers car and ride off. The ensuing call of battle of Tsubaki will reawaken the one of the legends of line itself.

XXX

A boy was wandering the streets of the town and was holding a piece of paper, he was walking around the place like a lost puppy. He then spotted an inn and beside it was a house that was in the paper that he was holding. He looked at the paper again and he was sure that this is the place. It was a normal house with only 2 floors. He enters the house and ring the doorbell. The door opened to reveal it was Riko’s house

Riko then saw a boy who was wearing a jacket and had a black hair, he was really suspicious at most due to her never seeing him before. He was carrying a luggage in his hand and carried backpack at his back. He has also has this red eyes that could be described as sorrow but there is a little light that was still in his eyes.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but is this Mrs. Sakurauchi home?” the boy asked Riko who was confused yet intrigued why is the boy came here for and how he knew her mother. “Yes, why did you ask?” “my name is Raito Koryu,2nd year. I’ll be in you care for now on.” he bows to her, Riko was even more confused than before. “Oh, Koryu-kun nice to meet you. Riko-chan, Koryu-kun here will be staying with us.” a woman in the house who has the same hair as Riko said. Riko was hit with everyone question that he could think of. Why is there a boy going to stay in her house and why?

“Sorry mrs. Sakurauchi but is there a place where I could put my stuff?” Raito asked, Mrs. Sakurauchi lead him to his room, the room was upstairs besides Riko’s room. The room was empty and he could put a couple of his stuff in the room. Riko was still unsure if Raito is a good person or not but she was sure that he’s an okay guy. 

“The foods ready. Riko-chan, could you please tell Koryu-kun to come down and eat with us?” Riko’s mom told Riko. “Okay. Raito-san, do you want to eat to eat with us? After a long journey, you must be hungry.” She asked him, “It’s okay, Riko-san. I’m already ate some food before arriving here.” but suddenly his stomach began to growl, Raito was silent. He doesn’t want to bother them at all but his stomach demand food. “Okay, I only eat cup ramen before getting here.” he admits the truth while in a very embarrassed tone but he could hear a little chuckle of the girl that was in front of him. 

Raito was embarrassed suddenly made a sound of hunger, a first awkward moment in the home where he wasn’t related to anyone. Seems to be pretty great start for a long series of events that will happen in this new home of his. “I’ll come down stairs after a finish packing my stuff.” he asked and Riko nodded and went down stairs. Raito 

Initial D : Heaven’s Road

Chapter 2

The Search of Unknown

XXX

(Morning)

At the time of everyone has gone to sleep, the HIgh Flows decided to leave Tsubaki for awhile.There is a light coming from the mountain, the time indicated 03:05 am in the morning. The car that was passing in the line was the white R32 and driver was Reiji. Reiji saw upcoming hairpin, he clutched kick and the R32 drifts around the hairpin. He was happy that the car that he wanted actually could drift even though it’s AWD.

But it also raises the question why is the car so good even though it was just a stock car that he bought from a junkyard. “Hmm...This car is amazing! The car handles pretty well and i could drift nicely with it. Now I need to know why is it so good though.” another corner was coming up, he then focused and he hits the brakes, smoothly past the corner of the road. He can’t lose focus while driving, test this thing, think about how it’s good later. The R32 coming up on another hairpin, Reiji hits the brakes, clutch kick and turn a the 3rd gear to 2nd gear, the R32 drifts around the hairpin perfectly. 

As the sounds were heard through the night, someone was watching in the distance. He smiled and goes back to his car. 

XXX

(Uranohoshi)

Reiji visits the school again, seeing that this school is where Sena and Kogami attended, he was seriously curious why they would consider being in this school. Sena was clearly smarter than anyone that Reiji knows, he could have the best school that everyone was offering him but he decided to attend Uranohoshi. 

Kogami was a bit stupid and an idiot at times but there was a time where he was really good at studying if he takes it seriously. At one time, he beat him,Ryota, and even Sena in art class by getting a 95. It was the highest score in their class. Reiji was waiting for both of them to appear, they agreed that they will meet up when break time, but he hasn’t seen one of them and he was waiting patiently.

They decided to meet up near the entrance gate of the school, He was sitting near the wall of the school. “Hey Reiji.” he heard a voice calling to him, and he saw a boy wearing the same outfit as Sena, he has a light brown hair, has a yellow eye. “Hey Kogami, where’s Sena?” as he said that, Sena was already besides Reiji. Reiji was shocked and moves back as he was scared of what he just saw. “Bought a juice for you. here ya go.” Sena throws a can of orange juice to Reiji, he catches it with no problem. “Kogami, here’s your coffee. You looked like you were about to sleep in class.” Sena throws a can of cold coffee to Kogami, which he catches it but lose the grip on the can, he tried to catch the can multiple times while his face was nervous, trying not to spill the coffee to the ground.

He finally catches the coffee while putting huge grin on his face, Sena let out a sigh as he pulled a can of tea from his pocket, all of them sitting down near the tree. “So it’s been a while since we last met, you and Ryota are attending this school now, that was gotten my interest. Why both of you went to this school?” 

“Well, my dad said that he wanted to come back here due to personal attachment to this town, he said that before i was born, he and my mom used to live in Numazu until they switched their home in Tokyo. How about you Sena?” Ryota asked the blonde hair boy, Sena chuckles. “I choose this school due to my dad wanted me to go with Ryota and you in the same school, never thought that you’d be here.” Sena claimed, they heard rumors that Sena was once shut-in person and both of his parents struggled to get him out from his room and seeing the outside world but Sena refused to do so.

After meeting Kogami and Reiji, he talks more with them and spending more time outside. “How about Ryota? Is he in this school?” Reiji asked, both of them were nervous. They don’t know how to respond to that question. “Well he was..” “I’m here.”

A voice rang and heard by those 3 and they turned to their left only to see Ryota who was there. All was quite the sound around them was gone, they could only see a figure that was in front of them. Ryota began to walk to their sides. Reiji felt that this was a different person than the person he met all those years ago. Ryota was 

Before they could say anything, the bell of the school rang. Ryota chuckled at the fact that Reiji was here as well. He goes past them and leaves, heading towards his class. Reiji was still unsure if Ryota is a different person or a friend that he knew. But from the reaction, Kogami and Sena was surprised how Ryota was in school, he thought that he went back with his aunt who is in Okinawa but fate wanted them to meet again.

“We’ll talk about this later, we need to go back to school. Nice meeting you again, Reiji.” Sena leaves as well as Kogami who followed Sena. Reiji leaves the school area, he turns back to the school that his friends were attending. He was hoping that he could go to the same school as them but maybe he’s dad wanted him to help on my family business. even though he doesn’t like it, he wanted to help his dad who has to feed him and help him from birth. His dad was really good father even though some people couldn’t see it, he was really a good person but inside he never was.

XXX

(Somewhere)

Shirio and Mikio were skipping school in order to find the mysterious “R32 Ace” but it seems that they couldn’t find a single clue regarding an R32 driver that they were looking for. They found nothing but they did find a lead about an R32 was stationed in junkyard. They decided to go to the junkyard that was told by an informant of theirs. They saw a couple of cars that was towed down and was up for sale.

“Looks like we’re in another dead end. Seems we’re in the wrong place.” Mikio said a bit disappointed but Shirio was sure that this was the place, his informant never lied..yet but he still sure that he wouldn't lie about this. He searching for a sign of an R32 but nowhere to be seen. Shirio was a bit upset but he was approached by an old man wearing a worker uniform in the junkyard. “Hello, there young man. Can I help you today?” the old man asked Shirio.

“I was wondering if you had any information about R32 that was in this junkyard?” Shirio asked the old man who was thinking if they had an R32 here. “Ah yes, there is an R32 here before but the car already gone now because i already sold it.” the old man claimed, Shirio and Mikio were interested how it disappeared. “Could you tell us who bought the car?” Mikio asked the old man, Mikio really wanted to know where the R32 now. “Well i could give ya a name who bought it.” 

“Who is it!” Both siblings said in unison, surprising the old man. “It was sold by a man named Iruka Shiromu. Don’t know about address though, he’s been away from the town for a long time.” both siblings looked at each other, this old men actually knew about the car that they were looking for and gave them the name of the one who bought the R32. “You knew him?” “He helped me a couple of times, never forget it. That guy also worked here as well before. ” the old man claimed. Both of them were sure that this is the guy that was called the R32 Ace. “Thanks for the tip, I'll repay you someday. Mr…?” “Okunami. Mr. Okunami. Oh one more thing, the R32 color is white and has ducktail spoiler. Don’t forget it.” 

“Yeah, we’ll repay you someday. See ya later.” Shirio states those words as Okunami just smiled. Shirio and Mikio the leaves the junkyard as they pursued their goal, the car that they were looking for, an R32. “Dad, we have found it. The car that went past you that day, i swear i’ll will defeat him on your behalf.” Shirio who was determined to find this R32 were chasing after, Mikio who never seen the car was curious why Shirio and his father was so fascinated with this particular R32 now he needed to know why.

 

XXX

(Evening)

(Uranohoshi)

A girl was about to head home from her school, she was in the library, reading some of the books and she closed it. She returned the book to the right place where she took it. Suddenly a door slides open in the library and it was revealed to be a teacher, the girl didn’t know why the teacher was here. Maybe she’s here because something had happened. The girl had a long brown hair, yellow eyes. Her name was Hanamaru Kunikida.

“Kunikida-san, Shirio and Mikio didn’t come to school today. Would you give this assignment to Shirio and Mikio? Some students said that you have a history with those two before especially with the older sibling, Shirio. Is that correct?” The teacher asked the girl as the teacher gave an assignment paper to the girl.

“Yes but he changed a lot since then, he’s not a random delinquent from Finland like people always used to talk about.” Kunikida said. “I hope your right.” the teacher was concerned about Shirio’s behaviour but she is confident that he won’t cause any trouble. The teacher left while Hanamaru still thinking about Shirio. if she knew him well, he is not the type of person to skip school for fun, it must have been something that he was doing that it was important to him even though school was important as well.

“Shirio, what are you up to now?” she thought while walking home.

XXX

(Elsewhere)

“We already asked so many people in town where are the home of Iruka Shiromu. I hope this address is the right one.” Shirio who seems confident that this is the right one while Mikio who was really curious why his older brother wanted to meet this “R32 Ace” but from the facial expression that Shirio put up in these past couple of days, it seems personal.

They appeared at Reiji house. to them, this is the place where they would find the R32 and the mysterious “R32 Ace”. they looked around for a bit but they suspected no one was home. “Nii-san, is this it?” Mikio found something as Shirio goes to his little brother side and he was shocked beyond belief.

They found the R32 besides the house. Shirio finally found it, he finally found the R32 that he was looking for. The white body and a ducktail spoiler, everything checks out and it was in front of them. “Hello, it seems both of you are fascinated by the ride.” Shirio and Mikio turned around and saw Iruka. First, they found the car that they were looking for and now they found the man behind the wheel of the R32, “R32 Ace”. 

XXX  
Next Chapter

Chapter 3

The Meaning Of Ace Part 1

Hello guys, FZGundam here bringing you another chapter of my Initial D Crossover with Love Live Sunshine. People might have said to me that this story couldn’t work but i will try my best to bring you guys the racing content and Eurobeat of Initial D and fluffy and fun story of Love Live Sunshine. I was supposed to release the chapter earlier but sad news came along that my Grandmother passed away. So for a week I didn't write anything for awhile. Please review and favourite the story, review for opinion of the story. Thank you very much for reading and all of you who are reading this are in good health.


End file.
